Andi Chapman
Andi Chapman is an actress best known for her role as Mercedes in the dramatic series Kate Brasher. Biography Hardly anything is known about Chapman, including her birthday, the name of her parents, where she was born, and why she wanted to be an actress. What is known is that Chapman went to the New York High School for the Performing Arts, The City College of New York's Davis Center, and the Yale School of Drama. Chapman got her first on-screen role in 1988, when she was cast as a student in the made-for-TV action drama movie Terrorist on Trial: The United States vs. Salim Ajari. Chapman got her first major role that same year, when she was cast as a TV interviewer for all 6 episodes of the action adventures miniseries Something is Out There. Since then, Chapman has appeared in TV shows and movies such as S.W.A.T., 24, Kate Brasher, Shameless, The Rookie, How to Get Away with Murder, Glee, Dexter, The Shield, Presidio Med, The X-Files, SMILF, Goodbye Lover, Monkey Trouble, Short Cuts, Providence, The Practice, Diagnosis Murder, NCIS, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Chapman will portray Laura Kirkman in the Season Fifteen episode "Spectator Slowing". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Spectator Slowing" (2020) TV episode - Laura Kirkman *How to Get Away with Murder - 2 episodes (2019) - Peggy *The Rookie (2019) - Margaret *Shameless (2017) - Camille *SMILF (2017) - Susan *Chance (2017) - Angela Janes *NCIS (2017) - Congresswoman Bernice Donaldson *Glee (2013) - Arwyyd Johnson *Switched at Birth (2012) - Immigration Judge *24 - 3 episodes (2009) - Rosa Donoso *Dexter (2006) - Social Worker *Commander in Chief (2005) - Mrs. Burke *Six Feet Under (2005) - Temp Agency Manager *7th Heaven - 2 episodes (2004) - School Dean *The Division (2004) - Unknown Character *Without a Trace (2004) - Sexaholic Counsellor *S.W.A.T. (2003) - Customs Agent #2 *The Shield (2003) - Unknown Character *Presidio Med (2002) - Unknown Character *The X-Files (2001) - Doctor Monique Sampson *Kate Brasher - 6 episodes (2001) - Mercedes *Early Edition (2000) - Psychiatrist *Family Law (2000) - Unknown Character *Snoops (1999) - Doctor *Hard Time: Hostage Hotel (1999) - FBI Agent Green *Providence - 2 episodes (1999) - Nancy Wesley *Chicago Hope (1999) - Psychiatric Orderly *Goodbye Lover (1998) - Cop *The Practice (1997) - Vonda White *Once You Meet a Stranger (1996) - Lieutenant Donna Hagerty *NYPD Blue (1996) - Chandra *ER - 2 episodes (1995) - Jodi *Diagnosis Murder (1994) - Pratt *Monkey Trouble (1994) - Christine the Teacher *Come the Morning (1993) - Lorraine *Beverly Hills, 90210 - 2 episodes (1993) - Angela Rhodes *Roc (1993) - Clarisse *Short Cuts (1993) - Harriet Stone *Born Yesterday (1993) - Mrs. Welch *Civil Wars (1992) - Phyllis Turrentine *Palomino (1991) - Therapist #2 *DEA (1991) - Mrs. Williams *Shoot First: A Cop's Vengeance (1991) - Unknown Character *Life Goes On (1991) - Amanda Jeffries *China Beach (1990) - Navy Nurse *Hunter (1990) - Officer Karen Palmer *Roseanne (1990) - Denise, IRS Information Clerk *Pryde of the X-Men (1989) - Storm (voice) *Dad (1989) - Jake's Nurse *Thirtysomething (1989) - Carla *Booker (1989) - Kelly *Unsub - 2 episodes (1989) - D.A. *Police Story: Burnout (1988) - Call Girl #1 *Big Business (1988) - Sadie's Secretary *Something Is Out There - 6 episodes (1988) - TV Interviewer *Terrorist on Trial: The United States vs. Salim Ajami (1988) - Student 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses